Serpentine Savior
by DanielNieves
Summary: Naruto's depressed. He's about to gets what he's always wanted, become Hokage. But as he reflects on the past and on everything he's lost, he wonders if it was worth it. Determined to forget, he goes into a bar where he runs into a fellow jounin.


Sepertine Savior

_**Sepertine Savior**_

_**By: Daniel Nieves**_

A/N: What's happening? Alright, for those waiting for the next chapter for Road Less Taken, sorry to disappoint but my computer crashed after I had about 12,000 words down and I haven't been inspired to re-type it. As for Requiem I'll prolly update next week. So anyway here's Serpentine Savior. It's for those who didn't get enough of the Naru/Anko action.

It was a cold, frigid night. Yet the man awoke in a cold sweat, his damp sheets sticking to him. Crystalline blue eyes scanned the room in adverse paranoia, as he'd been doing for months since joining the Konoha ANBU. His four years of service were completedly, and he was slated to become the Rokudaime sometime next year.

It had been a long, hard walk, but he had refused to give up, and finally the village had accepted the jinchiruuki as one of their own. The power of human sacrifice, an self-less orphan had been the designated container for the monster the was the Kyuubi no Kitsune, simply housing the beast was enough to harness hate from the village.

Many disliked him, but for several years he grew up malnourished and ignored, becoming the scapegoat for a village that had nearly been destroyed by a crazed Uchiha. His own father the Yondaime Hokage had sealed it within him, giving up his own life and leaving the boy to grow up in a cold, distant world in which very few people had actually cared.

One being the newly re-instated Sandaime Hokage who had known of the boys parentage and hadn't hoped ill will to fall upon him.

Shaking off the moist mixture of sweat and tears off his tanned face, the lonely blonde stood up and ran his calloused hands through his unruly, spiky hair. He checked his watch and saw it was only ten o'clock at night. Apparently he'd only been asleep for two hours before nightmares ravaged him and woken him up.

Moments later he found himself in the shower, slowly turning it on before the knob began spraying hot spurts of hot water, soothing his tense muscles. Grabbing the bar of soap, he lathered up and continued his shower, before finally rinsing himself off.

Naruto padded his wet feet back into his lonely bedroom, and slid open the door to his closet before pulling out a civilian outfit. It was a simple black button up shirt and a pair of light blue jeans. After dressing himself, he slid his feet into a pair of getas before heading out of his apartment, intent on drinking the night away.

He normally didn't drink, but after the life he lived, the sacrifices, the mourning, drinking dulled the pain and hurt his liver a lot less than life did. Growing up parentless, his sole family consisted of the Sandiame Hokage, before branching out to Hatake Kakashi, Umino Iruka, Jiraiya as well as his fellow eleven genin rookies. But then Sandaime had died, and Uchiha Sasuke had left the village a few months afterwards. For three years he had trained with Jiraiya to save Sasuke from Orochimaru but nothing had changed, the Uchiha had easily proven how strong he'd become under the Snake Sannin, dismissing Naruto's silly notions of reconciliation with him.

Asuma was next to go, falling in battle to Hidan of the Akatsuki. Another failed Sasuke retrieval and then he lost Jiraiya, his true sensei and father figure to Pain, the leader of the organization that had made life hell for him. Iruka-sensei was next, killed by Pain after rescuing the children from Pain's attacks.

The Akatsuki captured Naruto and removed the Kyuubi from him, sealing it into their statue with bijous sealed in them and he had died, for a good hour. Then Sakura, the girl he had loved all his life had returned her love and sacrificed her life for his, using the same kinjutsu Chiyo-baasama had used to resurrect Gaara, and gave him another chance.

She had ripped him clean from the afterlife and shoved him into a world in despair, because she had loved him in some way, and couldn't bear living without him, in a world where he hadn't made Hokage.

Pain had paid in full, without the Kyuubi Naruto felt more powerful than ever and destroyed all six versions of him. Madara had escaped sadly, but he'd get his next. Akatsuki was forcibly disbanded, but at what price. So far he had lost Sandaime, Jiraiya, Iruka, and Sakura.

Sasuke was next to die.

Naruto at sixteen had maintained the same foolish notions he had when he was twelve. The third and final fight had taken place in the Valley of the End ironically. Full of anger towards Konoha, Sasuke had used his new Mangekyou Sharingan to give Naruto hell but he maintained, fighting tooth and nail until in the end.

They had ended up on opposite sides of the spectrum, both powering up their signature techniques. Sasuke charged, Chidori screeching while Naruto had charged in, Cho Odama Rasengan in hand and the two jutsus collided, and in the end Naruto overpowered Sasuke and the jutsu had slammed into his chest, killing him instantly as the spinning maelstrom dug a hole into him, obliterating his heart.

Naruto had grieved, throwing himself into work for months and had gotten noticed by the ANBU. Four years of constant S-ranked or higher missions had kept him busy, anything to dull the pain of having lost so much. Now his time under ANBU had been completely and he was months away from reaching his lifelong goal, becoming Hokage.

But it had come at a price he wasn't sure he'd pay again if he had a chance. Perhaps it would have been best if he died on the night Mizuki had revealed the secret of the Kyuubi or at the Wave mission. Then the Akatsuki wouldn't have to come after him and Sakura wouldn't risk her life, Sasuke might of not gotten so jealous of his progress and left Konoha, things might have been different.

Stopping at some hellhole of a bar, he slipped inside effortlessly and made his way to the bartender. There were a few civilians there, but no shinobi that Naruto could recognize. "What do you want?" the bartender asked, his voice gravelly as if he had smoked all his life.

"Sake… keep them coming." Naruto replied, before heading off to a table in the corner where he wouldn't be disturbed and bothered. Moments later a waitress appeared and dropped the drink off at his table and it didn't last long before it was downed by the grieving adult.

"Trying to forget, ne?" A soft, silken voice spoke cutting his thoughts short. "Mind if I sit?"

He didn't bother to look up at the woman. "Go away."

"You're not too hospitable are you, Rokudaime?" the seductive voice spoke, and Naruto couldn't help but to look up into golden violet orbs and spiky violet hair.

"Mitarashi Anko, what do you want?" Naruto replied deadpanned, before signaling the bartender for another drink.

"You're a sight for sore eyes, Naruto-kun." She spoke sarcastically, her eyes full of mirth.

"Whatever baachan, you too." Naruto lied under his breath, rather than admitting to exactly what he thought that moment. She was strikingly attractive, not beautiful, but exquisite and exotic looking despite her age.

Ignoring the barb she ordered a drink as well. "What's wrong?" She asked, before downing her drink.

"You're not going to leave are you?" Naruto inquired angrily.

"Nope, you're the other only shinobi in the bar and these civilian guys are boring." Anko chirped happily, much to Naruto's annoyance.

"You should leave."

"You know when guys turn down women as enticing as myself, it's about time for them to come out of the closet." Anko joked.

"So if I turn you down, I'm automatically gay, ain't that some bullshit?" Naruto retorted.

Several more cups of sake were drunk and the two of them were well on their way to drunkenness. A soft slim leg shot out and began rubbing against Naruto's leg, yet in his present state he didn't feel like putting the effort into pushing it away.

"God you're such a bastared, Naruto-_sama_." Anko mused, doing her very best to irritate the blonde. Suddenly her leg shifted and a foot was pressed against his crotch and slowly his member began to swell against his wishes.

"Stop." He spoke haggardly, with no real conviction.

"Don't like to get teased do you? When's the last time you've even been laid?" Anko asked, grinding her foot insistently against the now hard member.

"Two years, back when I broke up with Hinata." Naruto replied quickly, that time had really been a sore point for him. The girl had been so devoted to him and he'd treated her like crap when she had deserved so much more.

"Wow, I bet she was a great lay, with some soft, plump tits of hers." Anko responded seductively, before bending over slightly and giving him a good look at hers.

"What about you?' Naruto asked, not really interested in her sex life.

"A while back and it was with that pervert Kakashi. He's not too bad, just not open minded enough. You'd think that someone who read Icha Icha like he did would be a little bit more freaky but nope, he was a straight forward missionary position kind of guy." Anko said, getting a soft chuckle out of Naruto.

"Will you stop grinding on my dick?" Naruto asked, getting a few stares from the civilians as his voice was a few octaves higher than he had originally thought.

"Aw no fun. You're such a lame, I remember as a kid you used to be wild and passionate, where did that go?" Anko asked, and azure eyes bore into hers.

"I grew up."

"It's a fucking shame because back then you were alive, now you're just a walking skeleton, the fire's died out."

Angered by her words, he gave her a long, hard look. "Is that what you want, the wild me, the I'm a container for the Kyuubi version?"

"No, the Kyuubi never defined the real you."

Chuckling again, Naruto slid under the table and positioned himself between Anko's thighs. "What the fuck are you doing?" Anko asked, her voice coming out in short pants and Naruto's breath warmed the inside of her thighs.

"Shut up, you wanted the wild me and you're going to get him. Just stay quiet and we won't get caught." Naruto retorted, before placing his hands on her well toned legs, then slid them up to her thighs, before planning a small kiss on the uncovered flesh.

Anko bit her lip to keep from moaning as Naruto scooted closer and flicked his tongue to her panty covered clit. "Don't stop." Anko replied and Naruto grinned. Hooking the bottom of her panty, he slid it to the side and revealed herself to him.

She was completely bald and she quivered in total ecstasy as his tongue darted out and licked up her slit before his mouth claimed her clit. "Oh fuck." She groaned, before her hands grabbed his spiky locks and gripped it hard.

Her thighs clenched and unclenched but he did not relent nor stop. He continued his oral ministrations before he took his index and middle finger and pressed them against her entrance, her lips quivering before giving way and he slid into her tight warmth. "People are looking…" Anko whined.

"Roger." The blonde jounin replied, before surfacing back up again, a candid grin on his face.

"Was that wild enough for you?"

Raising a perfect arched eyebrow at him, she couldn't help but reply, "Yeah, even if it was cut short."

"I'm starting to think I don't mind you're company, Anko-chan." Naruto replied.

"Your place or mines?" Anko asked.

"Mine is bigger."

"I hope so, you do want to keep me satisfied after all."

"Let's go." Naruto ordered, before standing up clumsily.

After paying for the tab, the two jounins headed back to the Namikaze estate. It wasn't a overly large mansion, but it was a quaint condominium with an indoor jacuuzi and leather couches. Three bedrooms and two bathrooms, it was quite the bachelor pad, supposing he bothered to life the playboy life the last couple of years.

After the two crept into the master bedroom, Anko jumped into the bed, rolling around in the silk sheets. "This feels so good." Anko spoke.

"Damn Anko-chan, I haven't even put it in." Naruto quipped.

Giving him a small smile, she got on her knees and began disrobing herself, tossing the brown duster to the side and pulling up the fishnet, leaving her in bra and panties. "You like?" she asked, looking at Naruto who had a small trail of blood running from his nose.

"Yeah, I do." Naruto replied, pulling up his button up and ripping off his jeans.

"So what's been eating at you?" Anko asked, fully nude, bearing herself in front of him.

"I've been living too long in the past, and four years in ANBU Black Ops didn't help with all the deaths." Naruto said truthfully, before sliding into bed with her.

"You can't live in the past for too long, you just might miss out on what's in front of you?" Anko replied.

"Like how I almost passed up my chance with you?" Naruto said, before kissing her stomach, dipping his tongue in her navel. Anko moaned needily and Naruto continued, trailing kisses down to her wet slit.

"God you're good." She said raspily as he claimed her clit once more.

Minutes passed, the pleasure arching throughout her body until it was too much and she flooded Naruto's mouth. "You're turn." She said, flipping him over on his back. "It's been so long since I've came that I got to return the favor."

Naruto's sharp intake of breath was the only response she needed before her mouth descended onto his hard member, lips gripping. Her tongue flicked about and she began sucking him off, bringing him back to life as he had been on the brink of death for so long.

"Fuck. I'm about to come Anko."

Her only response was to continue until the warmth was too much, spreading across his body as his toes curled up, and his body jerked for a second as he shot his seed into her mouth. Swallowing for a second, she crawled on top of him and claimed his lips, different tastes swirling about as their tongues collided.

Rather than being appalled, he continued the kiss, gripping his dick in his left hand as he jerked it till it got hard again. "You ready?"

Nodding, Anko slid off him and got on all fours. "Like this." She demanded.

Naruto gripped her hips and positioned himself behind her, his thick member straining. Suddenly she pushed back and he slid in, her warmth encompassing him, her muscles gripping him and his self control wavering.

He was home.

He was about to become Hokage and had added one more precious person to his roster.

His serpentine savior Mitarashi Anko.

Life wasn't so bad.


End file.
